


Утро (третье)

by Tykki



Series: Утро (а, точнее, четыре разных) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-12
Updated: 2002-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Время действия: пару дней спустя гибели Джеймса и Лилии Поттеров. Фанатам Мародёров: честно предупреждаю, вас в этом фике активно не любят.<br/>Название с эпиграфом можно читать, как одно предложение… не виноватая я, у него, у героя фика то бишь, настроение такое.<br/>Написано сильно до 7й книги =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утро (третье)

_Когда на землю упала тьма,  
Когда с рассветом приходит ночь,  
Когда не начавшись, умер день…_

_"Назгульский цикл" (Хэлкар, Дейк, Саруман)_

Над Лондоном занималась очередная новая заря. Рассветное небо хмуро приветствовало людей скупо позолоченными серо-сиреневым и грязно-розоватым оттенками. Первые солнечные лучи не несли с собой ни радости, ни тепла.

В одном из третьесортных лондонских пабов, забившись в самый тёмный угол и давясь стоявшим в горле комком, вместе с миром поминал недавнюю смерть крайне усталый и основательно нетрезвый человек в чёрной мантии.

Траурный цвет, похоже, весьма точно соответствовал настроению человека, ну а тип одежды в последние несколько дней уже почти перестал казаться странным среднестатистическому британцу. Правда, те одетые в мантии люди, что не так давно повсюду объявились, пребывали в состоянии совершенной эйфории.

Сидевший в пабе человек пил горькую полночи и вообще выглядел аккурат так, как выглядит тот, кто только что похоронил лучшего друга.

Внешность обманчива. На самом деле всё обстояло как раз наоборот: несколько дней назад умер заклятый враг этого человека, буквально считанные часы назад – другой, ну а третий без суда был брошен за оба эти убийства в самую страшную из существующих тюрем. Нет удачи большей, чем когда одни твои враги убивают других, и сами же за это страдают.

Человек размазывал по лицу редкие пьяные слёзы и пытался почувствовать хоть толику счастья.

Нет. Счастья не было. Ненависть – о да, вот ненависти было целое море.

Ненависть к Блэку. Да, он тоже предавал друзей – но Блэку этого простить не мог. Потому что тот отнял две драгоценные цели: отомстить врагу и – вернуть этому же врагу долг, спасти ему жизнь.

Ненависть к Петтигрю. За то, что этот вечный слабак нашёл Блэка, но дальше сумел лишь по-глупому подставиться под смертельное заклятье.

Ненависть к Люпину. Просто… потому, что того не оказалось ни в одном из нужных мест и времён, потому что Люпин, в конечном счёте, сделал ещё меньше Петтигрю.

Ненависть к Лилии. За то, что она погибла, спасла своего ребёнка, но сама – погибла, погибла, погибла, как её муж, как многие другие.

И – ненависть к Джеймсу Поттеру. За все годы хогварцской вражды, за его невыносимый поттеровский характер, за все его успехи и неудачи, обернувшиеся успехами, за непростительный поступок – да, да, тогда, когда Поттер вытащил его из пасти вервольфа-Люпина. За то, что он так и не сумел оплатить этот долг, а теперь вот платить стало некому.

Рот Северуса Снэйпа искривился в адресованной самому себе презрительной усмешке. А ведь он-то думал, что уж теперь, когда сам, один, узнал, что Тёмный Властелин, которого мир боится так, что не решается называть по имени, что этот самый Вольдеморт планирует убийство семьи Поттеров, да, узнал и даже сообщил Дамблдору, так что они спрятались надёжнее некуда… о чём, интересно, изначально была мысль?.. ах да, теперь-то, как он думал, Поттер тоже будет обязан ему жизнью, и не только своей, но и жены с сыном, так что наконец перестанет огнём гореть неоплаченный долг…

Будь проклят Блэк. Ему теперь хорошо – в считанное время дементоры сведут его с ума, и он умрёт слюнявым счастливым идиотом, ни о чём больше не заботясь и не беспокоясь. А ведь это он лишил его, Снэйпа, уникального шнса!..

Человек залпом осушил очередной стакан чего-то спиртного – честно говоря, что за маггловский напиток это был, он не знал, да и не желал знать. Будь они прокляты… Вечно этим двоим гриффиндорцам удавалось его обойти, и даже сейчас, даже сейчас они это сделали!.. Не постояв за такой ценой, как предательство и смерть.

Будь Снэйп хотя бы чуть-чуть менее пьян, он никогда не позволил бы себе подобной мысли – всё-таки это было кощунством. Но сейчас у него, как у всякого существа, за последние несколько часов выпившего на порядок больше, чем за последние несколько лет, крышу сорвало окончательно и бесповоротно.

И – он действительно не ожидал смерти Поттеров.

А ещё – совершенно не ожидал лежащего перед ним в данный момент уже залитого и заляпанного письма.

“Уважаемый м-р Северус Снэйп…

В связи… с кончиной предыдущего… принимая во внимание оказанные заслуги… таланты в данной области… подготовку…

…Хогварц приглашает… на место Мастера Зелий…

Искренне,

…

Альбус Дамблдор.”

КАК Альбус мог написать такое? Заслуги? Заслуги?! Таланты. Подготовка. О да. Потрясающие таланты и подготовка, не говоря уже о заслугах.

Комок в горле снова грозил задушить, но слёзы не шли. Вкушающим Смерть вообще плакать не слишком характерно. А бывших Вкушающих Смерть не бывает.

Поблекший, но не исчезнувший Знак Тьмы на левой руке необратимо об этом свидетельствовал. И ведь Дамблдор знал, знал, что Вольдеморт жив, не убит сыном Поттера, как уверены столь многие.

И всё-таки Альбус хочет пустить его в Хогварц.

Опять же, будь он чуть трезвее, Северус бы ни за что себе в этом не признался, но… больше всего на свете он сейчас хотел спрятаться за надёжными стенами Хогварца, спрятаться от Министерства, чьим двойным агентом он вроде бы был (хотя это не так, при чём тут Министерство, если бы не Альбус…), спрятаться от коллег-друзей, которых он выдавал Министерству, а они об этом так и не узнали; поверить, почти согласиться с миром: Вольдеморт не вернётся… Спрятаться от себя и обрести покой.

За который тоже нужно будет быть благодарным Поттерам и принесённой ими жертве.

Так хочется согласиться… и так надо отказаться.

Министерство. Что-то важное с ним связано. А!.. Суд над Вкушающими Смерть. Альбус поторопился – ещё неизвестно, может, Аластор Муди да Барти Крауч сочтут, что Блэку нужна компания.

Они ведь тоже знают, что бывших Вкушающих Смерть не бывает.

Мерлин, пусть суд признает его виновным. Азкабан, дементоры – подумаешь, зато не надо будет принимать решения…

Но что если его оправдают?

И он тогда должен будет согласиться преподавать в Хогварце?

И жить?

Жить, так и не оплатив счетов Поттеру.

Поттер…

Поттер.

Сын Поттера. Гарри. Гарри Поттер. Гарри Джеймс Поттер. Ведь он остался жив. Вольдеморт тоже жив. И наверняка будет мстить.

А учиться ведь Поттер без сомнения будет в Хогварце.

По лицу Северуса Снэйпа расползлась полубезумная счастливая ухмылка.

Когда солнце наконец соизволило выйти из-за туч, чтобы объявить начало дня, Снэйп, уронив голову на руки, уже спал тревожным, но непробудным сном.

Решение всё-таки было принято.

Written by: Лина

12.10.02


End file.
